


Stiles' Week Away

by sirius_bucky_solo



Series: Domesticity Within Unusual Parameters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, De-Aged Character(s), Dom Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Erica Reyes, Kid Jackson Whittemore, Kid Vernon Boyd, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Sub Derek, Sub Isaac, Sub Peter, what.....is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: Derek tipped his chin to the ceiling, a lighthearted action that gave Stiles a wonderful view of his neck. Their eyes met, and Stiles shook his head to clear it from thoughts of wrecking that. He had a mission, damn it."well, you see….." Stiles began, "Your uncle called.” At this, he drew his mouth into an exaggerated grimace, waiting for a reaction.





	Stiles' Week Away

**Author's Note:**

> sirius_bucky_solo  
> A/N: Part Three of the DWUP series, set two years after the events of JLAF & JGTTZ. unbeta'd (atm anyway)
> 
> Current ages of all mentioned characters:  
> Boyd, Jackson and Erica: 13  
> Derek: 28  
> Isaac: 25  
> Peter: 32  
> Stiles: 26 (they adopted Boyd and Erica when the kids were 7)
> 
> also let’s just say that Jackson has been adopted by our happy triad because I really don't feel like dealing with that at the moment, which isn't to say that I won’t ever write about it…just not right now. In other news, I am trash so we’re adding Steter to the steaming pile of ships in this. Also I've failed in trying to keep my kinks and personal preferences out of this. Pls don't hate me, I'm so soft. Hope you like…

“Derek, light of my life, fire of my loins, pure and precious cinnamon roll that you are, if you wanted the moon I would find a way to - ” Stiles was cut off with an unnecessarily long eyeroll as Derek tipped his chin to the ceiling, lighthearted actions that gave Stiles a wonderful view of his neck. Their eyes met, and Stiles visibly shook his head to clear it from thoughts of wrecking that. He had a mission, damn it.

“What do you want now?” Stiles straightened in his seat at Derek’s long-suffering question and opened his mouth, eyes comically wide. “Well, husband dearest, I resent the mere implication that my actions are leading to anything even the tiniest bit unsavoury and, moreover,” He trailed off, seemingly run out of steam, but inhaling dramatically he continued with, “well, actually, I do want something. Well not me, honestly, its more something - well, you see….. Your uncle called.” At this, Stiles drew his mouth into an exaggerated grimace, waiting for a reaction.

“Much as it pains me to say, it has been longer than I thought it would, what, two months? Three?” Derek’s reasonably calm response caused the other man to perk up slightly, less unsure. “Nine weeks, actually. Uhhhhh, not that I've been counting. Nope. None of that going on here. Oh god, I’ll stop. Stop me. What is this.” Stiles physically placed his hand over his mouth, and scrunched up his face as if that would stop him from speaking. Derek smiled fondly at the foolish man he’d married, and ran a hand over his husband’s hair, grown out since high school.

“It’s ok, love,” The familiar term of endearment never ceased to bring colour to Stiles’ ears and his gaze dropped momentarily, returning eventually as Derek went on, “I understand he’s part of your life as much as ‘Zac and I, and you actually have been good for him. I mean, in another life, you just know he'd be on his second murdering rampage.” Ha. Imagine that.

Stiles chuckled, although he didn't contradict his husband. Really, he was probably right. “Thanks honey,” Take that, Derek, two could play at the sappy romantic game, “but returning to my original point, do you think you’ll be able to manage for a week without me? I’ll only be on the other side of Beacon Hills, but I think I’ll be spending at least a few days inside with him since its been so long.” 

Derek pursed his lips, mulling it over in his head. “I know the kids will be fine, Boyd and Erica resolve their differences with intense silent treatment and pouting, and you know Jackson still pretends that everything is fine for as long as he possibly can. But you will need to talk to Isaac first.” Of the three of them, Isaac was the most fragile, a mark of his traumatic childhood with his father. He tended to prefer a gentler touch, and his partners treated him accordingly and took care of him in a way that worked for all of them.

Laughing a little, Stiles responded, relieved that this was going as well as it was. “Oh I'm sure the kids will be fine, they've got Derek the wonder-cook to stay with them, and Fiesta Friday is all they seem to need.” He rolled his eyes, “Isaac and me too, though.” Derek blushed at that, and Stiles knew how he craved the praise he’d never received from Kate. “You are fabulously talented, my love.” He blinked rapidly before his face twisted into a scowl, still looking deliciously red. Stiles smirked wickedly.

“Stop.” Stiles barked out a laugh, “But, dear, it’s all true and you make it too easy sometimes. And besides, I like telling you.” 

 

*****

 

Stiles’ conversation with Isaac went a little differently. He wasn't quite sure how to go about bringing it up with his baby husband. It was a thing for them, Isaac tended to be called ‘baby’ or ‘baby boy’ in bed, Derek ‘puppy’ or ‘pup’ and Stiles ‘sir’ when they were playing, but otherwise he was ‘kitten’. It wasn't always sexual, in fact it rarely was in their busy house, but the names were familiar and comfortable, and always enhanced the experiences for all of them.

It was during a day when the kids were at the movies and with their friends for the whole Saturday, and Derek had gone to see someone about something, leaving with a meaningful nod in Isaac’s direction. Ok, Stiles thought, let’s do this. “Heya baby, come sit with me in the comfy room? I gotta talk to you about something, nothing terrible don’t worry.” He finished with a firm hand on Isaac’s shoulder, the touch anchoring them both.  
The comfy room was the room the Hale/Stilinski/Lahey household used for movies and puppy piles for the family. It was a room filled with their giant couch complete with cushions strewn everywhere, and at least four blankets at any one time. The two men headed in there before flopping gracelessly onto the soft surfaces. 

Stiles reached out and dragged Isaac half onto his lap, cuddled up so they were facing each other. “Something wrong?” Isaac didn't sound overly anxious, more curious in a way that was successful in reassuring Stiles to get this done with, already. “Not so much, well, I should say, no more so than usual.” He teased playfully, leaning down to bump his nose against the other man’s. Isaac giggled, there was no other word for it. “Alright but seriously. I just want to check something with you.”

“We-eeeelll? I'm waitingggg.” The curly haired man drew his words out playfully, though his eyes betrayed his concern. “Ok, ok, ok. Peter called a couple days ago, I haven't seen him in a while and he needs me over soon. I was thinking I’d spend a week? Maybe a bit more, depending on how he’s doing. But I need to make sure its all ok with you first. I won’t go for very long if you don’t want me to, promise.” During this speech, Stiles moved his hand to Isaac’s neck, stroking as his husband turned his face into Stiles’ stomach.

“A week? Maybe more?” The submissive’s voice was quiet as his eyes met Stiles’. “You’ve done that before, though, haven’t you? I don’t think it’s been that long since before Jackson but, you have?” The lack of immediate protest went a long way into convincing Stiles that he’d soon be seeing his longtime boyfriend (not husband). “That’s right, baby boy, yes. Is that going to be okay with you, though? I know we haven’t really had a chance for full scenes recently and we both know how much that settles you. I don’t need to be at Peter’s for a few days yet though so I’m sure we could work something out between the two or three of us, whatever you need.” 

“I’d like that. If it’s okay with you and Der. And I guess a week or so is fine too, we can still text though?” Isaac mumbled into Stiles’s shirt, intensely shy nature causing the other man to smile involuntarily. “Of course, baby, I’ll always have time for you.” Content with this, Isaac lifted his head a little, and Stiles met him halfway in a gentle kiss.


End file.
